This invention concerns a mailbox which, when locked, opens a limited distance to provide a filling slot and when unlocked, opens farther to permit removing deposited mail.
A variety of different types of mailboxes are known. Most mailboxes have a flap for deposit of mail and a separate closable door for removing the postal items.